About how much I know your emotions
by Aritou
Summary: He knew her as no one. .: SasuSaku Month 2017. Day 4: Lean on me :.


**A/n:** So I'm here. Trying again with the english. A SasuSaku fic this time. You'll notice that this prompt is from yesterday, and it was actually published yesterday in spanish version so…

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

And sorry for grammar mistakes (If anyone wants to betaing this, I'll be grateful, y'know?).

 _Disclaimer applied._

* * *

 _ **SasuSaku Month**_ _ **-**_ **Day 4** _ **-**_ _ **Lean on Me**_

* * *

 **About how much I know your emotions** | _**A**_ _ritou_

* * *

 **I** f Sakura was in bad mood, nobody were not approaching her. Nobody but Sasuke. He habitually was the first in notice it—a frown, a tense jaw, tight lips, or eyes full of fire—, it had always been like this, since kids; the mood swings in her was recurrent and for better or worse, he was aware of all of it.

When she was upset, Sakura liked go looking for a fight, the slightest provocation was like turn on dynamite and a simple look could be the trigger of a meaningless discussion; it was because of that people usually shun her.

Then Sasuke waited to she was alone, took her firmly from the face and said her:

"Breathe" because he knew firsthand after paying the hazing that saying "Calm down" to a woman would only make her more furious.

He would watch her for a long until she softened her features and looked his mouth.

What followed next would be mind-boggling, because make love to a _kunoichi_ who had just had a tantrum was to bring sexual activity to levels beyond the legal— and Sasuke had never had a problem with moving outside the law.

If she was afraid, her pupils would dilate, she turned white as paper and, depends of the situation, she would act impulsively—she would scream, or would startle, or her body would tremble like a leaf on a fall afternoon—, to finally exclaim:

"I'm not scared, Sasuke-kun!" showing the same dignity of a kitten.

And for Sasuke it was impossible not take advantage of that; his predatory nature would realize all the signs and would go for his prey.

"Then look at me in the eyes while you tell me."

Sakura would try, with all her force and—naive and annoying little girl—, when their eyes met, she would understand her mistake but it already would be too late because Sasuke would kiss her in the mouth and would devour her whole, from the outside in and the inside out, taking away from her any fear and plus, any rational thought that crossed her mind.

Later he would witness of a Sakura full of happiness, and the ego would rise to the heavens because he was the causative that her eyes sparkled, her cheeks looked so adorable, her skin shone and the smile covered almost her entire face. Sakura would reciprocate it, of course; she would tell him how much she loved him, she would consent him by granting him small demands—"Ok, Sasuke-kun, I'll call saying that I'll arrive a little late… What? That you want me to tell Naruto and Kakashi-sensei that we canceled the dinner? Ok, ok, but just for today, huh!"—and would give him the best oral sex of his life—"You taste so good, Sasuke-kun".

But today was different. Today she was not angry, nor afraid, nor much less happy.

She was sad.

Sasuke knew her so well that even without seeing tears, nor red eyes, not even his face, he realized.

She was betrayed by the stance fall from her shoulders, that it was not the same that when she was tired from some training or a busy day because this was accompanied by a head down and tilted to one side. He was watching her from behind, while she was sitting on the landing; she had not announced her arrival so Sasuke went in her quest when he felt the warm sensation of his chakra nearby.

"Sakura" was his greeting.

She showed no sign of even hear him. He stared at her for a moment and then sat by her side, close, very close.

The minutes passed.

"Do you remember that little girl that you saw the other day when you went to the consulting room?"

"She was very shy."

"You scared her with your eyes."

"I usually do that sort of thing without meaning to."

"I know."

Another minute passed.

"She was eight."

"Ok."

"Precious eyes, did you realize?"

"Yeah."

"She was so pretty…"

Sasuke felt when her head supported on his shoulder.

Another minute. A sob.

"She died today, Sasuke-kun."

Sigh.

"I couldn't save her."

Shivering. Tears soaked his shirt. Sasuke almost could raise his hand and touch the pain in the air. Sakura was a professional and she had had a pair of experiences like that, but every death hurt like the first. He rested his head on hers and took her hand, interlacing their fingers, giving a firm squeeze. _"I'm here"_ he told her _"Lean on me"_ ; because that was that lovers did and what he wanted to do: be there for her, comforting her; that she shared her sorrows with him so as not to carry all the weight for herself, carrying it between the two, letting him lick her wounds.

It was something he intended to do until the end of his days.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

Another squeeze and a gentle caress to her knuckles. _"I love you too."_

Both belonged to each other, now and always.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
